


如你所见，如我所说

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: 非典型站街，没想好什么船
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

那个穿着华贵的男人第一天路过他的时候盯了他足足三十秒，看起来满腹狐疑，欲言又止。杰洛特没有理他，而是专心地应付着莫娜兰迪的唠叨。“你在听吗？杰洛特。”莫娜兰迪一只手掐腰，气势汹汹，如鸦般的黑色长卷发像史凯利杰无尽的狂风，也让杰洛特想起另一个与他错身而过的美丽女人。

“我在。”杰洛特在心中微微叹了口气，淡定地回答道。

“看看你，看看你，又是这幅表情。我刚刚说过，杰洛特，露出你的笑容来。”她伸出一只手摸上杰洛特的脸颊，柔软细嫩的手指在他的疤痕上摩挲，然后趁着杰洛特不注意——狠狠地掐了一下，而后快速地收回手，对杰洛特露出了一个满是讨好的笑容。“别板着一张脸，你会影响我生意的！”

杰洛特僵硬地笑了一下。

“天啊，生活对你做了什么？”莫娜兰迪翻了个白眼，“好吧，如果你不想笑就别笑，只是起码……”她随意地摆了摆手，“别总是皱着眉头，好像每个人都欠你几千克朗一样，行吗？”

“好的，好的。我知道了。”杰洛特举双手投降，“我已经不记得有多少人在我干完活之后不给我钱了，但我会好好工作，不皱眉，不会吓走任何客人的。”

“哦，可怜的杰洛特。”莫娜兰迪收回了指责，又露出让杰洛特觉得十分不习惯的关切态度，“听起来你的猎魔工作和我们妓女也没什么不一样，男人都是混蛋，嫖客更是。”她亲切地挽住杰洛特的手臂不知为何忽视了杰洛特也是个男人，且是来妓院开荤的时候认识的她，“你知道，如果你想要点安慰，我可以……”她飘忽的眼神充满了暗示，“别总是这样闷闷不乐地吓唬别人。”

“我说了，我没有闷闷不乐，而且……”杰洛特无视那暧昧的眼神，有气无力地为自己辩解，“我只是长得丑。”

莫娜兰迪突然爆发出的剧烈笑声让杰洛特惊讶了一下，他瞪着眼睛，不解地问：“请问哪里好笑吗？”

莫娜兰迪笑得花枝乱颤，她一只手拽住杰洛特的袖子，使劲地摇晃了几下，听起来是被自己的口水呛到了。“得了，杰洛特。”她屈起食指，掠过杰洛特的脸颊，“别开玩笑了。”

杰洛特认真地回忆了自己之前的所有言语，接着又问：“我开了什么玩笑？”

“哦，得了。”莫娜兰迪咧着嘴，她凑近杰洛特，高耸的胸脯挤在他坚实的手臂上，鲜艳的红唇在杰洛特的侧脸烙下重重的一个吻，那一定留下了一个漂亮的口红印。杰洛特沉重地叹了口气，也终于稍稍扬起嘴角，莫娜兰迪因此得意地眨眨眼，“继续你的工作吧，亲爱的猎魔人。”

杰洛特目送莫娜兰迪的背影轻快地跑了进去，转过身百般聊赖地继续着自己的工作——“站街”，莫娜兰迪是这么说的，但杰洛特更愿意“保安”一词来代替。莫娜兰迪在一个星期之前找到他，那天陶森特天空昏暗，下着细密的阴雨，这个女孩敲开他的门时他刚刚喝下一杯葡萄酒，和巴巴进行第三局昆特牌，馅饼的香味从厨房飘到客厅，他听到玛琳摆弄着锅碗瓢盆的清脆声响，还闻到馅饼的内陷是加了培根的奶油蘑菇。在陶森特的第一年，没有靴子里的污水和衣服上的干涸的血渍，一切都美妙极了。

“有人在敲门。”

他值得敬爱的管家作势要站起身，而杰洛特放下了手里的昆特牌，“不，我去。”杰洛特抢先一步，“你做的够多了，而我得运动一下。”

一分钟后，巴巴听到杰洛特的声音从门口传来：“巴巴，能给我拿些干净的毛巾来吗？”

之后巴巴送来了干净的毛巾和干燥的衣服，玛琳也端来了热茶和刚出炉的馅饼。一个女孩——也就是莫娜兰迪，杰洛特认识她时她还叫卡拉，在陶森特语中是马蹄莲的意思，象征着忠贞不渝和永结同心。她捧着茶，感激地看着玛琳，湿漉漉的黑色头发像海草一样垂在背后，长且缓慢地地蜿蜒。杰洛特两个月前曾在鲍克兰下城区的妓院和她擦肩而过。她湖绿色的眼睛闪着细碎的光，让杰洛特恍惚了几秒，于是自然而然的将她略过。

“猎魔人……大师。”她垂着头，模糊的下眼线像一道留下来的血迹。“我需要你的帮助。”她吞咽了一下，“你想要什么都行，我有钱，金币，我有很多。或者你想要一个暖床的女人，我的技术很好……”

杰洛特打断了她的话：“你多大了？”

她急促地回答：“我十八了！”

“不。”杰洛特抱着手臂，他的目光过于严肃，让玛琳都有些发憷，只得抚慰地拍了拍莫娜兰迪的肩膀。“我是问你的真实年龄。”

莫娜兰迪咬着下唇，片刻之后才小声地说：“十五，还有两个月十五。”

杰洛特哼了一声，玛琳在一旁倒抽一口冷气，“在陶森特，女孩子十六岁才算成年。”

杰洛特惊异地看向玛琳，似乎在问你怎么知道她是做什么的？玛琳没有办法直接作答，只能报以一个微笑。

“好吧，听着。”杰洛特放下手臂，“那是你自己的事情，我不会管那么多。”——他收获了玛琳和巴巴不赞同的表情，不是因为“不会管”，而是因为他们似乎都觉得了这件事杰洛特管定了——杰洛特一撇嘴，“现在说说你来找我的原因，你遇到什么了？日间妖灵？石化蜥蜴？地下室里住着一只血魔？还是挖到了精灵遗迹？”

整件事情听起来比杰洛特想象中要简单得多，莫娜兰迪在陶森特葱郁的树林之间偶然遇到了一个洞穴，她和另外一个人在洞穴中找到了一个盛满金币的箱子。当然，每一个乌漆抹黑的洞里一定都藏着什么稀奇古怪的值钱玩意儿，这可是猎魔人守则之一。杰洛特甚至奇怪陶森特竟然还有他不知道的神秘洞穴。理所应当的，没有会和自己的贪欲作斗争，放过这从天而降的无名宝藏。莫娜兰迪和那人自然拿走了其中的金币。那之后的每天夜里，只要月光降临，那个人就会从人类化作一具可怖的骷髅，不能吃，不能喝；不能生，亦不能死。他不再感受痛苦，不再寻求感情，简直像是变了一个人，简直有着一颗——“石之心。”杰洛特压低声音说。

莫娜兰迪沉默下来，眼眶里蓄着泪水。

“只有他，你没有吗？”

“我也以为我会这样，但是……”莫娜兰迪摇了摇头。

杰洛特狐疑地摸着下巴， “那你们有没有想过，只要把那些金币放回去就好了？”

那个身着华贵的男人今天还是出现在附近，且驻足不前，看上去不像是单纯的路过。那时杰洛特之前认识的女人正在门口望风。她时常和杰洛特攀谈，主要是聊些自己的事情，没几天杰洛特就清楚了她的真名——玫瑰，和她的外号一致。还知道她的丈夫就是隔壁点心铺的老板，一个总是带着厨师帽，矮胖憨厚的普通男人。“他养自己都困难，怎么养我？”玫瑰漫不经心地对杰洛特说，还对路过的一个男人抛了个媚眼，“我对他没什么指望，不如自力更生来得方便。”

杰洛特转头看向那边的点心铺，心里多少有那么一点愧疚。

“这样也好过小莫娜，他遇到的那个男人，说着什么爱他，最后不还是个骗子？”玫瑰一只手搭在杰洛特的肩头，杰洛特稍稍低下头就看见那鲜红的丹蔻，她的声音尖细，几乎是趴在杰洛特的耳边说：“告诉我，猎魔人，你为什么没有杀了那个男人？”

“因为莫娜想让他活着。”杰洛特冷静地说，“而且我是个猎魔人，猎魔人不是杀手。”

“只要你想，你就可以是。”玫瑰咯咯地笑着，“如果有一天他背叛我，我会请你杀了他的，英俊的猎魔人。”玫瑰一只手点在杰洛特的下颚，让杰洛特不得不稍稍仰头回望着她，那双猫一样的眼睛里满是困惑，不知为谁，也不知为何。

玫瑰松开手，好像没趣地啐了口吐沫。

等他们不再说话，那个男人还在不远处看着他们，似乎十分踌躇是否要上前。“那边有个新手。”玫瑰说。

“嗯哼，看来你魅力十足。”杰洛特无精打采地打量了男人几眼，只要他不来找麻烦的，就轮不着杰洛特出手。

“我的天啊，你没发现？”玫瑰捂着嘴，发出一种十分动人的笑声，“我昨天出来，就看见他站在那了。”

“或许对有些人来说，这的确是个值得好好思考的决定。”

玫瑰对那个男人甩出一个飞吻，杰洛特看着对方没有什么反应，甚至好像有些厌恶地皱了皱眉。“哈，奇怪。”杰洛特压低声音问：“或许是税务官？”

“陶森特的妓女不交税，亲爱的。”玫瑰抓过杰洛特的下巴，迫使杰洛特转向她，尖利的指甲掐进了杰洛特的肉里，然后他的侧脸缓慢地，深深地，印下一个吻。

“呃……”杰洛特淡定地接受了玫瑰的馈赠，然后看见那个男人走近了一些。

“回见，我的美人儿（My pretty）。”玫瑰甩开杰洛特的脸，裙角甩出一个漂亮的弧线，“我会告诉里面给你留一个房间。”

杰洛特不明所以，在回过身准备继续无所事事地游荡之时，那个男人向他走了过来。

“您好。”男人对杰洛特说，他有着一张年轻的脸庞，黑色的头发和棕色的眼睛，和异常标准的尼弗迦德口音。杰洛特上次听人这么说话还是在维吉玛见过的尼弗迦德皇帝。

杰洛特眨了眨眼，只能微微点头示意。

“请问……”男人看了看妓院的大门，和杰洛特说话的态度诚恳又认真，“您这里的价格如何？”

杰洛特稍加回忆，“二十克朗几个小时，看你自己。”他耸耸肩，“有其他要求和服务还要加钱。”

“但我想我并不习惯这里的环境。”尼弗迦德人苦恼地说，他的目光嫌弃地扫过整间妓院，“如果可以，我能否……？”

“我不知道这种服务有没有什么具体价格，但只要价码合适，我想没什么问题。”杰洛特看着尼弗迦德人价格不菲的外套，联想他异常拘谨的态度，问道：“你第一次来这种地方？”

尼弗迦德人轻笑一声，摇了摇头，“不过我常年居住于金塔之城，的确是第一次来陶森特。人们常说陶森特风景极好……”他斜睨着打量过杰洛特全身上下，“果不其然，所言没错。”

杰洛特的注意力没有放在尼弗迦德人身上，只是随意地回答：“当然，不过往北走有一只濒危的银色石化鸡蛇，如果看到张贴的告示最好赶紧绕路。稍等一下……”他皱紧眉头，往某个方向走看去，熟悉的声音再次烦扰而来。下城区居民鱼龙混杂，财富不均又缺乏管制，让很多鲍克兰主城看不到的问题在这里显露无疑。这是每一个城市的通病。所以他站在这里，给一所妓院做保安——

在解决了莫娜兰迪和她的诅咒之后，“求你了，杰洛特，只要两个星期。”莫娜兰迪吃着玛琳烤的草莓乳酪馅饼，口齿不清地恳求着杰洛特，“我们原来的安保回家去探亲，一时找不到其他合适的人选，如果不是走投无路，我也不会来求你……你已经帮了我那么多。”她绿色的眼睛没有化妆，脸上也没有脂粉，露出颧骨上密密麻麻的小雀斑，看起来像个十五岁的孩子了。“有几个流氓和混混总会来找我们的麻烦，如果没有人帮我们看着，一切都会完蛋的！”

“我可以帮你揍他们一顿。”杰洛特也在吃草莓乳酪馅饼，在玛琳不赞成的目光下坚定地拒绝莫娜兰迪，“而且我没有白白帮你，记得吗？我拿到了……”

“一个克朗，当然。”莫娜兰迪谄媚地笑了一下。

“还有一把从古代遗迹里拿到的钢剑。”杰洛特哼了一声，“那可是无价之宝。”

“好的好的。”莫娜兰迪放下叉子，打了个饱嗝，（“不用给我了，玛琳，谢谢，我吃饱了，我还可以带回去一些？天啊，我太爱你了！”）她依然目光灼灼地看着杰洛特：“我们都知道只是揍他们一顿解决不了什么问题，除非你杀了他们？”

杰洛特可不觉得自己应该介入莫娜兰迪所说的纷争中去，但如果只是拿人钱财，替人消灾，就简单合理多了。一天五克朗，还附带三餐，美人儿的亲吻不计其数。其中也有男人的吻，当然，杰洛特不在意这个，现在他们都算得上是他的朋友。

那些混混每天都要在这附近转转，在杰洛特来这里站街的第一天就用拳头狠狠地教训了他们每一个人，之后他们就只用三两粗俗的言语进行无意义的挑衅了。“在和别人商讨你屁股的价格吗？猎魔人？”一个混混对杰洛特吹了下口哨，“你那苍白的屁股能值几个银币？我看你只会张开大腿让别人白干你！”

杰洛特翻了个白眼，不予理会。尼弗迦德人在一旁露出一个厌恶的表情。

“听说小莫娜不干了？现在在当会计？去他妈的吧，那个荡妇恐怕只是对男人流连忘返，你知道吗？我当时干她可是一个子儿都没花……”

“稍等。”杰洛特面无表情地对尼弗迦德人说，“或许你可以直接进去看看。”

“不，我在这里等你。”尼弗迦德人仰着头说。

“随你。”

杰洛特走近了混混，一拳头把人撂翻在地。随后是一场简单但酣畅淋漓的拳击战斗，他在四个人之间盘旋，选择合适的时机出拳或是反击，每一个鼻骨骨折的声音都十分悦耳，每一声哀嚎都赏心悦目。混混们捂着只剩一半的牙齿逃走时，杰洛特身后响起了掌声。

“不得不说，”尼弗迦德人的目光中满是欣赏，“着实令人印象深刻。”

“这没什么。”杰洛特十指交叉，舒展身体，“还不进去吗？”

尼弗迦德人歪头反问，“你还需要向某个人报告吗？”

“哈？”杰洛特的转动脖颈的动作顿了一下。

“请先让我自我介绍一下，我来自尼弗迦德，名为彼得·艾弗特森。”他行了一个标准的尼弗迦德礼仪，抓过杰洛特的一只手，送到自己唇边，轻柔地吻上杰洛特粗糙的骨节。“跟我走吧，亲爱的，我自然不会亏待你的。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你一直都知道吗。”杰洛特跟在莫娜兰迪的身后走了一段路，凌晨的陶森特总是有风，迎着流淌的溪流声吵闹喧嚣，他看见不远处砖红的屋顶和高耸的烟囱，莫娜兰迪说那是她本来的家，一间临着不归河岸的小屋。  
“知道什么？”莫娜兰迪转过身，裙摆像飞舞的萤火虫，“如果你是说他不爱我，”她轻笑了一声，脚尖点地转了优美的圈，“那当然。”  
真的接下委托后，杰洛特发现整件事情比他想象的要麻烦。“不指望找到那些被诅咒的金币了。”前一天的傍晚，一边吃着玛琳的馅饼一边和巴巴抱怨说：“那孩子……莫娜，和她一起的男人早就把那些金币输个精光，赌马，真的一点都不意外。我试着追查了几条线索，有不少拿到金币的外商和游客已经离开了陶森特，而诅咒正在吞噬那个人的身体个灵魂，就算我循线追踪找回了金币，在路上耽误的时间就足以杀死他了。”  
“我得去他们拿到金币的那个山洞看看。”  
时间不多，杰洛特决定即刻启程。他在赶到莫娜兰迪所在之处时天已经彻底黑了，盈盈的月光像干邑白兰一样洒的到处都是，杰洛特走到妓院门口，遇到了玫瑰。  
“我正想着去找你，庄园主。”玫瑰脸上带着凌乱的妆容，肩上简单地围着一块鹅黄色的薄围巾，看起来行色匆忙。让杰洛特突然产生了一种不好的预感。  
“发生了什么？”  
玫瑰招了招手，示意杰洛特跟上来，他注意到妓院已经停止了营业——非常难得。“当然是因为小莫娜，天啊，可怜的孩子，愿梅里泰利保佑她。”  
“到底发生了什么？”杰洛特不由自主地加快了脚步。  
妓女对猎魔人摇了摇头，沉重地叹了口气，纤细的手指指向二楼，“你去看看就知道了。”  
  
“不，我想你误会了。”话说到这个份上，杰洛特才明白对方的意思，他甚至都要抱怨自己的反应有点迟钝了。“呃，我不是卖身。”他干巴巴地说，快速地抽回了自己手，“我只是保安。”  
彼得·艾弗特森眨了眨眼，看起来有些惊异，而杰洛特挑了挑眉毛，他不卖身有什么可惊异？  
“非常不好意思。”他马上又行了个礼，“希望没有冒犯到您。”  
“被误会成妓女算不上冒犯，只是……”杰洛特有气无力，他指了指自己的眼睛，“我的确不是。”  
“您的眼睛？天啊，这是真的，您是一名猎魔人。”他言辞感慨，语气倒没什么波澜，“我以为只是金塔之城的时尚传到陶森特这来了。”  
“我当然……等等，”杰洛特终于敏锐起来，“时尚?什么？”  
“当然是这双像猫一样的眼睛，这太美了，不是吗？”他露出一个近乎迷醉的微笑，“在首都找一个术士，只要十克朗就能变一个普通人的眼睛变成您这样，不过只能维持一个星期。”他稍稍凑近了一些，为了能更好的看进杰洛特的瞳孔里，“而且不会像您这样，随着光线的变化扩张或是收缩。”  
大概是一些简单的幻术，杰洛特想。他略张着嘴，神情微妙，“我不明白，人们把自己的眼睛变成这样是为了什么，给自己找麻烦吗？”  
“哦，不，这其中还有些的政治原因……说来话长。”彼得·艾弗特森的语调中满是诚挚，“我想我们已经找到了些有趣的话题，那我是否有荣幸和您共进晚餐？”  
“什么？”杰洛特倒退了一步，用手扶着额头，斩钉截铁地说：“不。”  
  
“所以你没有拒绝他。”莫娜兰迪说，她卸了妆，刚刚正在厨房和玛琳学习馅饼皮的配方，在杰洛特对着巴巴给他准备的礼服时在一旁落井下石（杰洛特如此认为），过于认真地问道：“他帅吗？”  
“莫娜。”杰洛特无奈地提高了音调，“还有，巴巴，这不是一次约会，我只是想问他一些事情。”他顿了一下，才接着说道：“顺便共进晚餐，而已。”  
“你本来想拒绝他，但他到底是怎么说服你的？”莫娜兰迪不甘心地追问，绿色的眼睛闪来闪去。  
杰洛特叹了口气，“他住在金塔之城，还是个贵族，我想也许可以从他那打听到一些……”  
“你女儿的事，我懂了。”莫娜兰迪双手捧着脸颊，迷醉般地阖上双眼，“真好啊，是个贵族。”她又哼了一声，撇着嘴，看起来十分哀怨，“我可没想到有一天我会嫉妒一个头发花白的老男人。”  
杰洛特翻了个白眼，在隔着墨镜也能感觉到的巴巴严肃的眼神下，随意地指了一套简洁的黑色礼服，随后巴巴终于心满意足地离开了客厅，而莫娜兰迪饶有趣味地盯着杰洛特，让这个身经百战的猎魔人都有些汗毛倒竖。  
“你想要做什么？”杰洛特斜着眼问。  
“你有个约会，杰洛特。在尼弗迦德，留着胡子赴约可是非常不礼貌的行为，让我来帮你刮掉它们。”她说着站起了身，似乎是要去找些刮胡子的工具。  
“等等……我说了，这不是……”在杰洛特说完话之前，莫娜兰迪已经兴致勃勃地离开了这里。只留下杰洛特一个人呆坐在原地，他听到莫娜兰迪和玛琳交谈声，忍不住大声地抱怨道：“请问有人听我说话吗？”  
“你愁眉苦脸的样子让人神魂颠倒，亲爱的。”莫娜兰迪拿着刮胡工具再次出现，“来吧，抬起头。”  
杰洛特不甘心地抬起头，任由年轻的女孩在他脸上胡作非为，室内一时间只有剃刀摩擦胡须，和莫娜兰迪轻声哼歌的声音。在女孩用温热的毛巾擦去杰洛特脸上最后一点剃须膏之后，她吹了欢快的口哨，“我都要爱上你啦！”  
“千万别。”杰洛特面无表情地回道。  
莫娜兰迪咯咯地笑了几声，“你可是我的大英雄，好了，你该去换衣服准备赴约了。希望你的女儿过得不错，省得你提着剑杀了尼弗迦德的皇帝。”  
恰逢玛琳端着水果从厨房走出，“杰洛特大师要做些什么？”她好奇地问。  
“去杀了尼弗迦德皇帝。”莫娜兰迪眯着眼睛危言耸听，“他说他不想让他的女儿去尼弗迦德，但她还是去了，所以如果她在尼弗迦德不开心，他就杀了尼弗迦德的皇帝。”  
“我会杀了恩希尔恩瑞斯那个混蛋。”她压低声音，好像尽力在学着杰洛特的语气，但效果滑稽可笑，玛琳把水果放下，装模作样地说：“哦，杰洛特大师，如果是那样的话我会为您做最后一顿丰盛的晚餐的。”  
“我还能说什么，一切都太令人欣慰了。”  
  
他和彼得·艾弗特森约在傍晚，尼弗迦德大使馆附近，一家能看到陶森特优美风景的本地菜馆。“希望你会喜欢他家的烤羊排，佐以焦糖洋葱和公爵夫人土豆，非常美味。”  
他略微躬身，做了一个’请‘的手势，杰洛特为此哼了一声，“不用这样，我来只是为了……”  
“打听您女儿的消息，当然。不过皇宫很大，我不敢保证能提供给您您想要的信息，但起码让我保证您能享用一顿美味的晚餐。而下午太过急促我还不知道您的姓名……”  
“杰洛特。”杰洛特摆了摆手，“利维亚的杰洛特。”  
彼得·艾弗特森说都没错，这里的烤羊排棒极了，配上年份示意的干邑，的确是一顿美味的晚餐。杰洛特几乎要为之前错过了一整年而懊恼。彼得·艾弗特森十分健谈，他和杰洛特交流时意外没什么贵族架子，他们聊到杰洛特上一个猎魔合约，“那个女孩主动为那个不爱他的男人承受了诅咒，我不得不找到那个精灵遗迹，杀了不知道多少妖灵，烧毁了被诅咒的金币主人的尸骸，如果只是为了那个男人，我是不会那么做的。”  
“为了他人的贪欲惊扰无辜的亡灵，的确大可不必。只是你很在意那个女孩，所以不得不出手相助，是吗？”  
杰洛特无可奈何地点点头，却微微扬起了嘴角，“是啊。”  
他们甚至谈到了北方战争——“我无意置喙陛下的决策，但的确已经做好了最坏的打算，国内的反帝党蠢蠢欲望，若不是拉多维德的死亡，形势会和现在大不相同。”  
杰洛特‘唔’了一声，“是啊，恩希尔还是活着比较好。”  
杰洛特本以为彼得会因为他直呼恩希尔的姓名而对他嫌恶，但对方只是随意地笑了一声，“如今北方平定，陛下也找到了失散多年的公主陛下，我终于能离开都城，出来看看。”  
“你没去过北方？”  
彼得摇摇头，“我一直留在首都帮陛下巩固内政，大批人才和官员都随着陛下北上，但我不在其中。”  
“你是恩希尔的亲信？”杰洛特握着刀叉的手顿了一下。  
“我从不妄自揣测陛下对我，或对其他任何事物的看法。”彼得举起酒杯，抿了一口晶莹的金黄色液体，“不如说说你，你的女儿，你说她现在应该身在皇宫中，她叫什么名字？”  
杰洛特沉默了一会儿，他放下手中的刀叉，“也许听起来有点复杂，但是……”他有顿了一下，彼得因此满是好奇地看着他，“你见过希里吗？”  
“哦，希里………”彼得低下头，好像在认真思索，“我只认识一位尊贵的女士，或许会被人称做希里。”  
“那应该，就是她了。”杰洛特一口吞下杯子剩下的酒，原本清甜的液体竟然苦涩起来，“你们应该叫她希里雅，希里雅·菲欧娜……什么来着。”  
“天啊……难怪呢。”彼得喃喃说道，他稍稍瞪大了眼睛，之前所有的怡然自得终于从脸上消失了，“您就是公主殿下那位传说中的养父。”  
“传说中？”  
“一些传言。”彼得收敛了震惊，又恢复成之前毫无波澜的样子，“公主殿下有一位猎魔人养父，教会她剑术和魔法，祝她浴火重生，又把她带回了陛下身边。”  
“这可真是……”杰洛特差点被呛到，“我以为一般的故事里没有猎魔人的存在呢。”  
“尼弗迦德人崇尚浪漫，而且这也为公主殿下增添了不少神秘感。所以帝都风靡起模仿猎魔人猫眼的风潮，多半是因为如此。”彼得直言不讳，“而且到目前为止陛下都没有采取措施遏制流言，那我想这一切都无伤大雅。”  
“所以，你见过希里吗？”  
“哦，我想你无需担心。”彼得伸出一根手指，“虽然我只和她打过几次照面，但我想她看起来精神不错。”杰洛特皱了下脸，彼得了然地接着说：“但即使我这么说，你也不会觉得安心，不是吗？一切都是表象，除了公主殿下自己，旁人可没法知道她到底状态如何。”  
杰洛特垂着眼睛，有些干涩地说：“你说得没错。”  
“我将于七日之后重返帝都。”彼得向前欠了欠身，他注视着杰洛特，“如果你想见她，也许你可以和我一起回到金塔之城。”他一种意外和悦的声线说话，其中哄劝的意味和烛光一样坦然，让杰洛特忍不住冷哼一声，但这个主意又是那么的诱人，让杰洛特不得不放入心中。他之前从未设想过什么情境下还会再见到希里，他觉得尊贵的‘公主殿下’不需要仅仅一个猎魔人参与进她的复杂的生活，他甚至可能成为她的拖累。但如今他又不得不想，如果只是见一面呢？只是远远的看她一眼也好，他想知道他的小女儿还开心，如果她真的受到了伤害，那杰洛特会歇斯底里地杀了恩希尔，那不是开玩笑。  
而杰洛特想了想，他回看了彼得，觉得他眼中试探过于可笑。他深吸一口气，“感谢您慷慨的提议，但是。不，我不会去。”


End file.
